


Three is a crowd

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Une soirée, trois hommes et les plus belles possibilités.





	Three is a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazeleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/gifts).



> Ceci est un smut qu'on m'a commandé. C'est mon premier threesome, je suis un peu stressée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à celles qui m'ont lu et encouragé! <3

Son humeur joyeuse s'évaporait aussi vite que les bulles de champagne qui frappaient la surface de son verre en un pétillement léger. La fine ligne de sa bouche s'harmonisait avec le tonnerre de son regard, qui lui épousait la forme du dos longiligne qui mourrait entre les omoplates saillantes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là, esseulé dans la salle de château qui abritait une de plus belles fêtes réunissant en un même lieux ceux qui régnaient sur les ondes, il ne voyait qu'eux. Les doigts crispés sur sa flûte au liquide ambré qui avait déjà pris possession de ses sens, il louvoie parmi les invités pour se rapprocher du couple de la soirée. C'était les deux orbes vertes qu'il voulait observer, en guetter chaque variation. Elles brillaient déjà, nourries par le feu du courage liquide qui avait brûlé sa gorge en quittant son verre. Il avait l'air mutin et prédateur qu'il réservait à celles qui viendraient s'abandonner sous ses draps, l'appel clair sous ses longs cils. Yann pouvait sentir le désir onduler entre eux, invisible et enveloppant.

Dans son esprit que l'alcool noyait en une caresse pressante, il pense qu'il aurait presque aimé que l'ancienne compagne soit là, ses membres d'arachnide entravant le corps de Martin et la séduction dont il usait à présent sur un autre que lui. Elle aurait dû être là mais son reporter lui avait annoncé son départ de sa vie d'un ton léger comme on échange des banalités. Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans son regard quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais l'air attentif de celui qui attend qu'on fasse le premier pas. Les talons de Yann étaient restés au sol alors le jeune homme s'était détourné.

Quand il les avait vu ensemble à cette soirée, quand il avait compris qu'ils avaient profité de l'agitation joyeuse qui faisait vibrer les murs pour se retrouver, pour se tenter, il avait su qu'ils succomberaient ce soir. Il connaissait Guillaume, avait déjà testé la puissance de ses bras, goûté la menthe qui parfumait son haleine en permanence. Quelques caresses furtives au cours de quelques soirées futiles dont il ne se rappelait ni le lieu, ni les dates. C'était il y a longtemps, si longtemps, à l'époque où il n'était pas passionnément fidèle à un homme dont il ignorait la douceur des étreintes et qui, comble de l'horreur, travaillait pour lui et ne semblait aimer que les femmes. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à voir débarquer le chroniqueur/journaliste dans son émission, auréolé de la brillance de son humour et de voir le désir voiler les yeux de Martin, teinter ses joues de rouge, agiter ses membres comme un adolescent en plein émoi. Pour la première fois, il l'avait vu désirer un homme, jouer de ses cils, de son regard, martyriser ses lèvres avec ses dents en un appel silencieux.

Une partie de lui avait hurlé de colère à le voir admirer un autre, avait haï ce regard empli d'admiration. Une autre avait ronronné par les possibilités qui s'offraient à présent, même si l'arrivée de l'araignée avait brisé ses espoirs entre ses pattes. Mais elle n'était plus là ce soir et la main de Guillaume glissait lentement sur le dos de Martin, s'arrêtant sur ses reins, assez haute pour ne pas choquer, assez basse pour ne rien cacher de ses intentions. Il chuchotait à son oreille, de cette voix enjouée et rauque qui captivait les ondes, et les joues de l'autre se tachaient de vermeille. Yann imaginait parfaitement les promesses qui s'échangeaient, la respiration qui se bloque à chaque mot cru. Guillaume savait les manier, assurément.

Il s'était rapproché d'eux, avec lenteur, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils détectent sa présence et que son arrivée ne les lance dans la danse qu'il brûlait d'envie de stopper. Par dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur qu'il dominait depuis le marbre des marches, Martin le voit et Y s'arrête dans son mouvement. Une flamme particulière illuminait les yeux verts et la jalousie tordit le ventre du poivre et sel quand il vit Guillaume se rapprocher encore plus. L'autre main vint se poser sur la hanche négligemment recouverte par le pull marine; celui que Yann aimait tant voir épouser le torse finement musclé. Pour cause, c'était lui qui lui avait offert. Le vert brille de façon plus intense et le présentateur déteste l'excitation qui agite son bas-ventre à cette vue. Une partie de lui aimait voir un homme s'approcher ainsi de Martin et le voir aussi réceptif, même si la possessivité revenait à la charge pour la fouler au pied. Il se dégageait de Martin ce soir un désir lascif d'abandon qui le semblait le rendre irrésistible, pour lui, comme pour l'homme qui lui barrait la route.

Leurs corps se frôlent de plus en plus à présent, magnétiques et Yann sent le danger murmurer à ses oreilles. Martin lui lance un dernier regard que l'alcool rendait enfiévré avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à gravir les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Les chambres....

Sa main enserre l'avant-bras de l'homme de radio, le stoppant net dans sa poursuite de l'homme au pull marine.

"Guillaume, non! S'il te plaît." Les yeux perçants pétillent d'amusement et la voix que la séduction avait gardé rauque résonna entre eux, semblant s'amuser de l'agitation qui agitait son visage.

"Mais enfin Yann. Il me l'a demandé, il en a envie, crois-moi..""

"Pas lui. N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui." Il supplie et il se déteste pour ça.

Un défi dans le regard joueur, un calcul méticuleux et précis mais teinté de bienveillance, un cocktail qui lui fait espérer le meilleur. La bouche se faufile jusqu'à son oreille.

"Viens avec nous." Il sent ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. En même temps, sa peau se réveille comme si elle pouvait déjà ressentir. "Toi comme moi, on sait qu'il ne dira pas non. Il y a fort à parier qu'il en meurt d'envie autant que toi."

"Je ne peux pas." Surtout ne pas penser aux soirées chez son ancien employeur, celles où les corps se mélangeaient aux heures de la nuit où seuls les corps rêvent encore alors que les esprits sont déjà partis. Ce n'est pas le partage qui lui fait peur.

"Dans ces cas-là, il ne sera qu'à moi." Son regard lui dit qu'il n'aura pas deux occasions comme celle-là. Il le sait très bien. Guillaume sait aussi que s'il n'ose pas maintenant, il n'osera jamais, que Martin est seul enfin, en même temps que lui.. et que Yann est incapable de bouger. Sauf si on l'y force. Au sourire ironique sur le visage ovale qui le surplombe, il comprend qu'il le fait un peu pour lui, il le pousse, ne lui laisse plus le choix.

"C'est ta seule chance Yann." conclut-il avant de suivre les pas du plus jeune qui a laissé son parfum dans l'air. Il hésite encore un peu et la vision de leurs corps entrelacés met son corps en marche, qui a décidé avant lui.

Le reste du champagne brûle sa gorge alors qu'il l'avale en vitesse et pose le verre quelque part sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dont il ne se rappellera jamais l'emplacement. Les deux hommes posent la main en même temps sur la poignée de la porte derrière laquelle les attend Martin. Dans les yeux du plus grand brillent une lueur d'encouragement et des félicitations silencieuses. Dans l'estomac du plus vieux, le désir commence à ravager l'angoisse qui s'y est logée. Guillaume le regarda avec malice et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, juste un effleurement, pour le rassurer. Leurs corps se connaissaient déjà et ils savaient tous deux que ce soir, leurs désirs étaient dirigés vers celui qui les attendait.

Yann le laisse entrer dans la chambre en premier, l'inquiétude le rendant soudain fébrile tant et si bien qu'il se fond dans son ombre pour pouvoir observer Martin à sa guise. Il était allongé sur le lit quand ils étaient entrés, langoureusement, et ses yeux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu, ressemblaient à ceux qu'un chat qui s'apprête à chasser. Le pull ne recouvrait plus les hanches à présent, il était remonté plus haut, laissant le ventre à peine moins bronzé que le visage s'offrir à leurs regards. Guillaume s'avança sur le lit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses doigts agrippèrent la ceinture pour attirer Martin vers lui, l'obligeant à se mettre debout à nouveau.

Yann les observe se défier du regard avec de s'embrasser avec langueur, le plus jeune enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure saupoudrée de gris alors que le long dos s'arque pour cueillir les lèvres du reporter. De son point d'observation, le présentateur peut voir la main de Guillaume caresser le flanc mis à nu, le nez fin se faufiler le long du cou jusqu'à l'oreille. Les mots semblent faire leur effet alors que les yeux de Martin papillonnent paresseusement pour s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui. Les yeux verts l'effraient, ils sont trop profonds, trop tentants. Il sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors que le désir commence son fourmillement si familier. Il le veut, veut le réclamer, l'embrasser lui aussi, mais il ne peut pas bouger, ses jambes refusent de le porter jusqu'au lit. Pire encore, elles semblent vouloir lui faire quitter la chambre.

Il chancelle, ne sait plus quoi faire. Martin le regarde encore alors que Guillaume s'active dans son cou et ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. Ils se transforment en flammèches dans ses veines, le scotchent encore plus au sol. Il regarde les doigts du chroniqueur s'activer sur le jean du plus jeune et étrangement ses pieds se mettent à bouger à ce moment-là et il s'avance lentement. Il a la frayeur entêtante que ses pas vont les faire s'évaporer en fumée, comme les créatures d'un songe et qu'il se réveillera seul dans des draps froids.

Il veut laisser la chance à Martin de le repousser, de lui dire qu'il ne veut pas de lui, que l'homme qui le caresse à ce moment précis est le seul qu'il désire. Mais le reporter saisit son poignet et le tire vers lui dès qu'il est assez près pour le toucher. Yann observe la langue rose passer sur les lèvres déjà martyrisées avec délicatesse avant de s'en emparer à son tour. Il sent Guillaume à leurs côtés, sa chaleur irradiant suffisamment fort pour qu'il le devine. L'air vibre entre Martin et lui et il ne sait pas de qui proviennent les sons qui résonnent dans leurs poitrines. Le désir de l'envoyé spécial se presse contre sa cuisse et sa possessivité se réveille avec force, piquée au vif de ne pas savoir qui l'a déclenché.

D'un geste non dénué de douceur, le dos de Martin finit par épouser le matelas alors que Yann l'enjambe, enserrant sa taille entre ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, furieusement, leurs hanches roulant doucement, alimentant le feu dans leurs bas-ventres. Yann observe le corps se cambrer sous le sien, alors que le tissu épais de son jeans atténue encore les sensations pour l'instant. D'autres mains glissent sur son torse, guidées par le corps qui se presse contre son dos. Guillaume murmure dans son oreille, son souffle chaud aiguisant ses sens, lui décrivant ce qu'il voulait les voir faire.

Rien de ce qu'il dit n'était nouveau, n'était pas un fantasme qu'il avait rejoué mille fois dans son esprit.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il n'attendait que ça." lui chuchota-t-il, une note de triomphe dans la voix. Revenant brièvement à la terre ferme, Martin laisse échapper un rire de gorge, rauque et sauvage. Ses pupilles dilatées se posent sur son patron qui décèle une note de tendresse qui le ravage de l'intérieur.

"Ne me dis pas que tu en doutais?" Soupire-t-il entre les lèvres, oscillant entre tendresse et agacement. Il se redresse et l'embrasse, profondément et Yann frissonne, son corps semblant fondre encore un peu plus contre l'autre. Un main caresse ses cheveux et il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. La confirmation a ouvert quelque chose en lui, une faim qui le tiraille depuis longtemps et dont il ne réalise l'ampleur que maintenant.

Il le déshabille lentement et Martin ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, ses mains se joignant à celles du chroniqueur, les superposant par moments. Bientôt ils ne savent plus à qui appartient les doigts qui effleurent, qui empoignent qui caressent.

Yann se serait cru fou de jalousie, mais voir les lèvres du reporter se refermer sur un sexe qui n'est pas le sien lui fait beaucoup plus d'effets qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Peut-être parce que Martin interrompt ses caresses de plus en plus souvent pour le supplier de continuer à le toucher de cette façon, d'aller plus vite. Les lèvres de Guillaume sont sur les siennes à nouveau, encouragement silencieux et fugace. Martin s'immisce entre eux et son haleine sucrée lui donne envie de se damner. Ses mains sont sur son entrejambe à présent, son nez enfoui dans son cou,. Il le touche comme Yann rêvait qu'il le fasse dans ses nuits les plus enfiévrées, de ses rêves qui rendent ses draps inconfortables. Il ne sait pas ce qui accentue le plus le désir au creux de ses reins, la main qui l'entoure, qui bouge de ce rythme qui le précipitera vers la chute dans peu de temps ou les gémissements éperdus contre son cou qui se perdent en baisers désespérés.

"Il est temps." murmure Guillaume à son oreille et Yann met un peu temps à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Martin non.

"Il a raison, vas-y Yann s'il te plaît." Aucune hésitation dans les prunelles vertes et son souffle lui échappe. Ses gestes sont maladroits mais le journaliste sous lui ne le remarque pas. Dans son râle, le plaisir et la douleur se sont mélangés et le poivre et sel échoue à les distinguer.  
Les encouragements de Guillaume manquent de ne pas suffir à le pousser à s'unir à celui qu'il appellera désormais fièrement son amant dans les confins muets de son coeur (jamais en public). Il hésite, a peur de ce que ça signifie pour eux, retarde l'échéance. Mais Martin vient le débusquer, lui que les promesses de plaisir en rendu impatient. Il mordille, et le "Prends-moi" susurré au creux de son cou dissout sa peur en particules de plaisir infini.

La vision de son corps qui se cambre, des mains qui s'agrippent au bord des draps, avides, ses yeux écarquillés lui fait presque oublier le plaisir amené par la chaleur intense de leurs chairs qui fusionnent. Il s'arrêta, voulant laisser le temps au reporter de s'accommoder aux nouvelles sensations. Martin effleure son visage avec ses doigts, s'arrête sur ses lèvres qu'il vient cueillir avec les siennes. 

"Si tu ne commences pas à bouger maintenant, c'est moi qui vait le faire." 

"Comme si tu étais en position de faire quoi que ce so... ahh" Le plus jeune a mis sa menace à execution et le plaisir lui enlève les mots, les mélange dans son esprit. Ils commencent à bouger ensemble et il semble à Yann que le reste de la chambre a disparu, que les limites de la pièce se sont évaporées pour les laisser seuls dans ce lit qui semble trop grand et trop petit à la fois. Comme souvent il ne voit que Martin et le visage ravagé par le plaisir qu'il lui montre le rend encore plus beau. 

La morsure soudaine sur son épaule l'arrache à sa contemplation. Guillaume se colle contre son dos, sa chaleur presque insoutenable l'arrache au cocon dans lequel sa fusion avec Martin l'avait projeté.

"J'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser m'oublier tout de même. J'ai le droit à ma part moi aussi." Avec un sourire mutin il le délaisse un instant pour embrasser Martin avec lenteur, réduisant ses gémissements au silence. Les coups de rein se font plus puissants après cela. Yann ne veut pas se laisser oublier, sa jalousie rampe sous la surface de ses émotions, elle rend ses mouvements plus forts, plus déterminés. 

Guillaume le provoque une nouvelle fois avec un regard brillant de malice, ne le lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'il laisse sa main descendre le long du torse du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de ce qu'il venait chercher avec lenteur, appuyant ses gestes. Les soupirs s'intensifient et Yann foudroie l'humoriste du regard. Avec un rire amusé, il finit par lâcher Martin et retourna se lover contre son dos. Sa barbe naissante au creux de son cou le fait frissonner à son tour. Le chroniqueur le connait, sait ce qu'il aime. Il avait été un bon amant et apparemment, il avait une bonne mémoire. Il sait qu'il ne résiste pas aux effleurements sur ses côtes, au creux de ses genoux. L'homme sous lui n'en rate pas une mienne, il semble hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se joue sous ses yeux et sa main a remplacé celle de Guillaume comme un réflexe, rendue autonome par le désir qui l'enflammait de plus en plus rapidement. 

Le poivre et sel ne s'attendait pas sentir son ancien amant de cette façon-là ce soir mais il ne lutte pas quand la sensation d'étirement si familière manque de le défaillir. Prisonnier volontaire entre deux corps, il abandonne toute réflexion et se soumet au plaisir avec avidité. Martin a modifié leur position pour se coller contre son torse, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ceux de l'homme de radio sur sa peau, et il noie leurs râles rauques entre ses lèvres. Vint le moment où le présentateur ne peut plus garder ses yeux ouverts, où le plaisir le coupe de toute réalité. L'orgasme lui arrache un gémissement plus fort que les autres, il perd pied, ébloui par les étoiles qui dansent sous ses yeux clos. Martin et Guillaume l'embrassent en même temps et leurs corps le déposent sur les draps avec douceur. 

Perdu entre les draps, il tente de reprendre sa respiration alors que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblent palpiter sous sa peau. Un bruissement de plastique et Martin se retrouve de nouveau allongé sur le lit non loin de lui, le poids de l'autre homme l'emprisonnant contre le matelas. Une partie de lui grogne de rage à l'idée de ne pas être celui qui lui donne le plaisir qui le fera succomber à son tour. Il s'en veut de pas avoir pu attendre. Alors quand le reporter se finit par changer de position, il en profite pour se faufiler sous lui. Il a besoin de le sentir s'abandonner contre lui à son tour. Il passe une main dans les cheveux que l'effort a collé contre son front, comme s'il pouvait apaiser la fièvre qu'il voyait monter dans les yeux verts. Son autre main s'est glissé entre eux à nouveau, et reprend son va-et-viens, plus rapidement cette fois-ci. 

Martin ne tint pas longtemps sous sa paume et le prénom de son patron résonne à ses oreilles alors que le plaisir le ravage à son tour. Yann l'accueille dans ses bras alors que l'orgasme affaiblit les muscles du reporter et que ses bras ne supportent plus son poids et celui dans l'homme dans son dos. Guillaume le rejoint peu de temps après. Il se distancie rapidement cependant alors que le présentateur enserre toujours le plus jeune contre son coeur. 

"Est-ce que ça va?" finit-il par chuchoter dans la pièce qui n'est troublée que par le bruit harmonieux dans leurs respirations qui s'entrechoquent et qui se suivent. C'est de Martin dont il espère la réponse mais ce dernier remue seulement la tête contre lui, encore essoufflé par les sensations qui fourmillent toujours sur sa peau.

"Impecc, je pourrais faire ça tous les soirs." s'exclame Guillaume joyeusement, en se redressant. 

Yann sentit le rire du reporter vibrer contre son torse et la tendresse lui coupe le souffle à nouveau. Il la cache en un baiser furtif sur les cheveux bruns à l'odeur d'agrumes. Il sent le sommeil le gagner doucement mais il a peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller sans Martin à ses côtés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent le souffle de l'autre devenir plus profond contre la peau sensible de son cou qu'il se détend enfin. Il lutte quelques instants encore, assez pour revivre les derniers moments,se rappeler de ses soupirs au creux de ses oreilles mais le sommeil l'emporte et il s'endormit le cœur agité, enveloppé de l'odeur de celui qui a ravagé chacun de ses sens. 

 

Il est le premier à se réveiller et le bras chaud contre son ventre est la première chose dont il prend conscience. Un air doux et tiède enveloppe son visage par intermittence. La pièce est encore partiellement éclairée par les lampes de chevet et il peut admirer le visage découpé par les ombres de son cadet endormi à ses côtés. Son regard coule, enveloppe le corps nu parsemé par les grains de beauté. Il bute sur le drap qui l'empêche de continuer d'explorer mais surtout sur la main qui épouse nonchalamment la hanche. La réalisation qu'il n'était pas le seul le heurte et lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils étaient montés tous les deux, ils l'avaient accepté mais Martin n'avait pas demandé sa présence. La douleur lui fait quitter le lit précipitamment et ramasser ses vêtements en vitesse. 

Ses mains tremblent et peinent à conserver les bouts de tissu entre ses doigts.

"Ta jalousie te perdra, tu sais." La voix dans la pénombre le fait sursauter violemment. Guillaume s'est assis; Martin encore endormi à ses côtés. Le présentateur baisse les yeux un peu honteux.

"Je devrais y aller, je n'avais pas à être ici." 

"Tu es ici parce qu'on voulait que tu y sois. Parce que tu n'aurais jamais osé autrement. Tu avais besoin d'un sérieux coup de pouce." 

La forme endormie remue doucement à ses côtés. Un éclair de douleur serre la poitrine de Yann un peu plus.

"Il t'aime beaucoup Guillaume. Je devrais vous laisser."

"Oui il m'aime beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il aura envie de voir à son réveil. Je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi même si tu tentes de te convaincre du contraire."

Il le lève à son tour et le poivre et sel se laisse capter par sa nudité l'espace d'un instant. Il se dirige vers lui, le pas mesuré et assuré. Il lui prend ses affaires des mains et les replace sur le fauteuil avant de l'embrasser doucement, pour rassurer. 

"Reste, et parlez. C'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux." 

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" la voix de Martin, bien qu'endormie, résonne fort dans la pièce. Yann se sent comme un enfant grondé sous les yeux inquisiteurs. Guillaume éclate d'un rire léger avant de se précipiter joyeusement vers le reporter dont il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

"Aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre, ces deux-là. J'empêchais ton patron de fuir à l'anglaise, figure-toi. Maintenant, c'est à toi de le garder. J'y vais, petite tête," continue-t-il en baissant la voix, plus sérieux. "Merci pour la soirée. Prends soin de toi d'accord.. et de lui.." ajoute-t-il avec un petit signe de tête dans la direction de Yann dont les jambes refusent de bouger sous le regard chargé de reproches de son envoyé spécial. 

Guillaume les quitte peu après ça et le quarantenaire se sent encore plus gêné alors que le cliquetis de la porte qui se referme derrière l'homme de radio se fait entendre.

"Tu comptais vraiment partir comme ça?" 

"Martin... écoute je voulais pas que ce soit gênant pour vous. Si tu avais voulu être seul avec lui après tout ça. Je voulais pas être de trop entre vous."

Martin lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir agacé. "Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois, mon dieu." Il se glisse hors des draps pour le rejoindre, passer les mains autour de son cou, caressant les cheveux qui recouvraient la naissance de sa nuque. Yann l'embrasse spontanément, sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il est à sa portée, parce qu'il le peut.. 

"Enfin seuls." sourit Martin contre ses lèvres et le cœur du présentateur semble soudainement gonfler dans sa poitrine. Le journaliste a toujours su faire ça, depuis le début, détruire ses peurs en quelques mots. Ses deux derniers mots seront suffisants, au moins pour ce soir. 

Leurs gestes se font plus enfiévrés à nouveau et le dos du plus vieux heurte le mur avec force. Son nez s'aventure sous la gorge et il a l'impression de respirer bien mieux que ces dernières semaines. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi même si quelque chose le dérange encore. 

"Je le sens encore sur toi." Un autre baiser presque provocant et les yeux verts regorgent d'étincelles. 

"Arrange-toi pour que ce ne soit plus le cas." 

Il s'y applique toute la nuit, prend un malin à plaisir à faire soupirer son prénom à chaque caresse, à laisser sa marque partout où il le peut. Il ne peut pas effacer ceux qui sont passés avant lui, mais il peut les amoindrir, les repousser. 

Il fait jour quand ils s'arrêtent enfin et que Martin s'endort à nouveau contre lui, l'amour au bord des lèvres. Ils n'ont pas encore parlé mais ça attendra les prochaines heures, le dîner du soir, les yeux qui se cherchent et qui se caressent parmi la foule de leurs collègues et amis qui les entoure encore. Ils reverront Guillaume dans la grande salle et partageront un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Yann sait tout ce qu'il lui doit, pense-t-il, en regardant le visage juvénile contre sa peau. Mais il sait aussi que Martin et lui ne se partageront plus avec personne. Il était temps d'apprendre à être deux. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
